


1- Shaky Hands- Bilbo/Thorin

by smellslikesalvation



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikesalvation/pseuds/smellslikesalvation
Summary: “Thorin, I don’t think I could leave you right now even if I could.”





	1- Shaky Hands- Bilbo/Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> I will be attempting to do Whumptober 2019! 31 days of sadness and death! Many of these will be quite short but please enjoy!

Bilbo drags himself over to Thorin. He’s laying in a pool of blood, growing dangerously bigger by the second. Bilbo, with a huge cut on his leg, had to watch Thorin, love of his life, get stabbed in the chest by the Pale Orc. Thorin watches Bilbo the whole time, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispers as Bilbo brings himself up next to Thorin. “Please, leave before you get hurt.”

Bilbo chuckles, tears already forming in his eyes. “Thorin, I don’t think I could leave you right now even if I could.” He grabs Thorin’s hand only to find something already inside it. Thorin opens his hand and Bilbo allows his tears to fall.

It was an acorn. Not the one Bilbo already had. But a different one. One from the area around the mountain.

“I had hoped,” Thorin begins, “that we could plant ours together.” Thorin smiles at Bilbo, his own tears falling. “I will always love you, amrâlimê. No matter what barriers stand between us. Until my death and after, I will always love you.” With his hands shaking from the effort, Thorin closes his own acorn into Bilbo’s hand.

“Thorin, I can’t leave you. Not yet.” Bilbo sobs into Thorin’s side, trying to avoid causing the dwarf any more pain than he’s already in. He’s gripping the acorn tightly and he has to remember to not crush it. Thorin grabbed it just for him.

Thorin gives him a smile full of blood. “Bilbo,” he starts but he coughs and blood drips down his cheek. Bilbo tries to clean it up but Thorin shakes his head. “We will be together again, my love. If you wish it to be.”

Bilbo chokes on a sob as he turns indignant. “‘If I wish,’” he says, copying Thorin. “Still insufferable. As always.”

“I always will be,” Thorin says, gently stroking Bilbo’s cheek. Bilbo leans into it, watching as Thorin’s breathing slows down, eyes beginning to droop closed.

“Wait for me, Thorin,” Bilbo whispers.

Thorin smiles, opening his eyes one last time.

“With bated breath, amrâlimê.”


End file.
